Dayanita Singh
Dayanita Singh plasticienne contemporaine indienne, née en 1961 à New-Delhi (Inde). Elle vit et travaille à Delhi et à Goa. Biographie De 1980 à 1986, elle étudie les arts visuels et la communication au National Institute of Design d'Ahmedabad. En 1987 et 1988, elle se perfectionne en photojournalisme et photographie documentaire au International Center of Photography, New York. Au début des années 80, Dayanita Singh collabore à différents magazines et journaux internationaux tels que le New York Times. Son premier reportage concerne le musicien Zakir Hussain. Puis elle se tourne vers un travail personnel comme photographe. Son regard aiguisé enregistre non seulement l'espace mais, comme Khilnani Sunil l’observe dans sa série sur Bénarès, capture « ce qui se passe au-delà des flaques de lumière ». Dayanita Singh est connue pour ses portraits et vues d’intérieurs de la vie quotidienne indienne, particulièrement de la classe moyenne et de la bourgeoisie. Ouvrages et séries * Zakir Hussain. Himalayan Books, New Delhi 1986 * Ladies of Calcutta 1997-1999 *''I am as I am'' 1999 * Myself Mona Ahmed, Scalo Verlag, Zurich, New York 2001 Débuté en 1989, avec un reportage pour le Times de Londres, cet ouvrage couvre 13 ans de photographies de Mona Ahmed, un eunuque ou plus précisément un Hijra, individu asexué ou bisexué, considéré en Inde avec respect et méfiance. * Privacy, Steidl, Allemagne 2003 * Chairs, Steidl, Allemagne 2005 *''Sent a Letter'' 2007 * Go Away Closer, Steidl, Allemagne 2007 livre de 106 photographies en noir et blanc, sans légendes, issues de 26 ans de travaux. *'' Blue Book'' 2008 *''Dream Villa'' 2010 *''House of Love'', 2010 House of Love est un livre dont les photographies sont issues d’histoires qui ont émergé dans la vie de Dayanita Singh au cours d’une seule et même année. Véritable littérature photographique, ces images capturent les voyages, les villes, les amitiés, les œuvres d’art, l’écriture et la musique qui constituent l’univers intime de l’artiste. Ces photographies explorent des moments de la vie nocturne indienne : visions urbaines ou portraits de personnages énigmatiques, baignés par la lumière de néons, de guirlandes électriques colorées, ou émanant des intérieurs. Elles oscillent entre vérité documentaire, fiction, rêve et illusion. Expositions personnelles * 1997 Images from the 90s, Scalo Galerie, Zurich * 1998 Family Portraits, Nature Morte, New Delhi * 1999 Mona Darling, Venezia Immagine, Venise * 1999 Family Portraits, Studio Guenzani, Milan * 2000 Demello Vado, Saligao Institute, Goa * 2000 I am as I am, Ikon Gallery, Birmingham * 2000 Dayanita Singh, Gallery Rodolphe Janssen, Brussels * 2000 Dayanita Singh, Tempo Festival, Stockholm * 2001 Empty Spaces, Frith Street Gallery, Londres * 2002 I am as I am, Myself Mona Ahmed, Scalo Galerie, Zurich * 2002 Parsees at Home, Gallery Chemould, Bombay * 2002 Bombay to Goa, Kalaghoda Festival, Bombay * 2002 Bombay to Goa, Art House India, Goa * 2003 Dayanita Singh: Privacy, Nationalgalerie im Hamburger Bahnhof, Berlin * 2003 Myself Mona Ahmed, Museum für Indische Kunst, Berlin * 2003 Dayanita Singh: Image/Text (Photographs 1989–2002), Department of Art and Aesthetics. Jawaharlal Nehru University, New Delhi * 2004 Privacy, rencontres-arles. Arles * 2005 Chairs , Isabella Stewart Gardner museum, Boston * 2005 Chairs, Frith street gallery, Londres * 2005 Chairs, Studio Guenzani, Milan * 2006 Beds and Chairs, Valentina Bonomo gallery, Rome * 2006 Go Away Closer, Nature Morte, New Delhi * 2007 Go Away Closer, Kriti gallery, Banaras * 2007 Go Away Closer, Gallerie Steinruecke + Mirchandani, Bombay * 2007 Beds and Chairs, Gallery Chemould, Bombay * 2010 Dayanita Singh (Photographs 1989 - 2010), Huis Marseille, Amsterdam, Pays-Bas Expositions collectives * 1995 So many worlds—Photographs from DU Magazine, Holderbank, Aargau, Suisse * 1997 India—A Contemporary View, Asian Arts Museum, San Francisco * 1997 India—A Celebration of Independence,1947–1997 Philadelphia Museum of Fine Arts, Philadelphia * 1997 Out of India, Contemporary Art of the South Asian Diaspora, Queens Museum of Art, New York * 1998 Another India, Crealdé School of Art, Orlando, Florida * 1998 La Filature, Mulhouse, France * 1999 Another Girl, Another Planet, Greenberg Gallery, New York * 1999 Inferno and Paradiso, BildMuseet Umeå, Suède * 1999 Worlds of Work – images of the south, Musée d'ethnographie, Genève * 2000 Century City, Tate Modern, Londres * 2002 Red Light, Australian Center for Photography, Sydney * 2002 Kapital und Karma. Aktuelle Positionen indischer Kunst, Kunsthalle, Vienne * 2002 Bollywood – Das indische Kino und die Schweiz, Museum für Gestaltung , Zürich * 2002 Banaras: The Luminous City, Asia Society, New York * 2002 Photo Sphere, Nature Morte, New Delhi * 2003 Architektur der Obdachlosigkeit, Pinakothek der Moderne, Munich * 2003 The Family, Windsor Gallery, Florida * 2004 Ten Commandments, Stiftung Deutsches Hygiene-Museum, Dresden * 2004 Edge of Desire, art gallery of Western Australia, Perth * 2005 Presence, Sepia International, New York * 2005 Edge of Desire, Asia Society, New York * 2006 Sub-Contingent, Fondazione Sandretto Re Rebaudengo, Turin * 2006 The Eighth Square, Ludwig Museum, Cologne * 2006 Cities in Transition, NYC, Boston Hartford * 2007 Private/Corporate , Sammlung Daimler Chrysler, Berlin * 2008 Indian Highway Galerie Serpentine, Londres * 2011 Paris-Delhi-Bombay Centre Georges Pompidou * 2011 Indian Highway IV MAC Lyon Galerie Go Away Closer 2007 Dream Villa 2010 I am as I am 1999 Blue Book 2008 Category:plasticien contemporain indien Category:Naissance en 1961